First Times
by SarcasticComment
Summary: She smiles at him and he smiles back, not for the first time not for the last. Short Clintasha one-shot written for Hunter-of-Aliens.


When he tells her that his weapon of choice is a bow and arrows she scoffs and informs him quite rudely that he is 'a few hundred years late.' He smiles at her and gives a quite chuckle.

"Why didn't you call yourself Robin Hood? You could've been fighting the evil King John," She teased for the first time, laughing because it was ludicrous.

"Unfortunately, it was trademarked and I didn't feel like going through all that paper work," He said casually taking her remarks in stride, he was forgiving she was new and confused after all. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could've done better than 'Hawkeye'," she reasons not impressed with him. He shrugs.

"Well 'Black Widow' really suits you," He mused and she shut up.

The first time she sees him nail a beetle from a half mile away she stops making bow and arrow jabs.

…

When he learns about her weapon of choice it's a year and a half later and they're undercover.

"If you think it will get us out of this hole we've dug ourselves into you can do what ever you want," He whispers from the other side of the door. She freezes and feels her heart hammering against her chest even though there is no way she will get caught.

"It-It doesn't disgust you?" She murmurs confused.

"People have done sicker things. And I know you're really a good person," He says after a moment. She inhales and gives him the okay.

As she walks away from the door, undoing the top two buttons of her blouse and musing up her hair in a seductive manner, she thinks for the first time that Clint might be different.

…

She finds out he's mostly deaf while they spar and she socks him in the ear (She wins).

He's clutching his ear, but it isn't bleeding and it doesn't look swollen and he's muttering a string of expletives.

"God Nat, you know how to aim a punch. The geeks said it was a 1 in 76,000 chance of it breaking. God, why am I talking when my ear is vibrating?" He asked rhetorically, moving toward the elevator and vigorously pressing the 7th floor button, which was home to the science labs. He moved while clutching his left ear as if it might fall off.

"Clint? Clint! Where the hell are you going?" He didn't respond immediately so she said louder, "What's the matter with you ear?!"

"Oh, well, I'm mostly deaf, so I use these fancy hearing aids that the geeks up in BioTech made for me, they're waterproof and tiny and everything, but if they break the little bits can get stuck in my ear. When you punched me I stopped hearing stuff so I just need to get it fixed. Don't freak out." He explains as the elevator comes to their stop.

"I'm sorry," She says. And it's the first time she's apologized for anything.

"Nothing to apologize for," He says for the first of many times as he enters lab B-6.

…

The first time she notices his biceps he's got a man in a choke hold and the man is within an inch of his life. He doesn't make it and she's not surprised.

…

The first time he notices her thighs he's watching footage of her snapping a man's neck with them.

He tilts his head to the side and said, "Well, you don't see that everyday. To bad you want her dead."

Hill pounds him in the arm.

…

When they kiss for the first time they're 'married' and at UN dinner, monitoring a French General.

"So," he admits when the footsteps fade and he breaks away from her face, "Maybe searching for the documents directly wasn't such a good idea. She rolls her eyes and tucks the papers in her bodice and wishes she had a reason to kiss him again.

…

When she gets back from her first solo mission with S.H.I.E.L.D he smiles and tells her she did a good job even if she did jeopardize dozens of civilian lives. The important thing he reminds her is that they're not dead and neither is she.

…

When she sees him again, after S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen and she doesn't know who to trust, she wants to bring him to her chest and hug him. Run her fingers through his hair that really isn't long enough for her to run her fingers through, and smell him; cedar wood and snickerdoodles.

Instead she says,

"Hello Hawkeye. Hail Hydra."

"Don't give me that shit. I've got bigger problems to worry about," He says with a half-hearted glare.

She smiles at him and he smiles back, not for the first time not for the last.

A/N: Weird one-shot I did on a whim for my friend Hunter-of-Aliens, happy belated birthday. Enjoy the Clintasha. Reviews are always appreciated. This is MCU but I used facts that aren't mentioned there.


End file.
